Complicated
by Paty4Hale
Summary: a Jake nunca le importó mucho su fama de cazador de brujas pero cuando vuelve por la muerte de su hermano, su pasado pesará como un Yunke en su espalda. Adam celoso de Jake, pero no puede ni quiere perder a Diana.¿será Cassie o será Diana? MalSummary LEAN. Pronto la reeditare y la continuare!...
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAA! MI PRIMER FIC DE THE SECRET CIRCLE... sinceramente es algo que me viene dando vueltas desde que empecé a ver que en la serie Adam está como divido entre Cassie y Diana y Cassie dividida entre Jake y Adam... espero que les guste...

este es más la explicación de lo que se tratará el fic... supongo que por la serie llevar tan poquito serán poquitos capis...

* * *

><p>SUMMARY COMPLETO.<p>

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?.

Cerraron el círculo y Nick murió, ahora su sexy hermano está de vuelta en la ciudad, Faye y Cassie están hechas un lío, este rubio no sabe lo que hace.

-Diana, sabes que te amo. Es mi padre quien no supera su amor por la madre de Cassie.- repite por millonésima vez Adam.

Su padre había hecho creer a Diana que Adam prefería a Cassie sólo porque él creía que estaba destinado a estar con Amelia Blake.

-Lo siento no puedo- siempre era lo mismo la castaña lo rechazaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y él lo aceptaba porque la amaba pero se odiaba a si mismo porque al principio su padre tenía razón, al principio Adam quedó fascinado por la bajita rubia oji azul que apareció en su vida. Una bruja más para la colección, como dijo Faye una vez.

Mientras Adam y Diana intentaban reconciliar algo que no podían perder pero no podían recuperar Faye se encargaba de destilar veneno en contra de Cassie, Melissa sólo asentía. Siempre se veía en el medio de todo, en el medio cuando Nick murió, en el medio cuando Jake apareció, en el medio ahora que Faye no supera que Jake prefiere a Cassie y en el medio porque Faye es su mejor amiga pero también esté el resto del mundo.

Cassie por su cuenta intentaba encontrar sentido a eso de que es una bruja con un gran poder, intentaba por todos los medios preguntarle a su abuela sin que sospechara que es una bruja pero todo esfuerzo se vino abajo cuando Jake la fue a buscar a su casa, enfadado por no decirle lo que siente y enfadado porque el Adam cree que tiene derecho a decidir sobre su vida.

-O es Diana o es Cassie. Pero a ambas no las puedes tener- le había dicho Jake a Adam en un intento de que no se metiera más en su vida. Cassie era una chica que por muy fuerte que fuera necesitaba de su protección, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo proporcionarla, tenía fama de cazador de brujas, fama que no se había molestado en desmentir hasta que regresó por la muerte de su hermano, fama que ahora le complicaba la vida con los ancianos que sospechaban que la magia no había muerto con sus hijos y que algo grande se cocía con los jóvenes.

-No me agradas. No quiero que estés con Cassie.- no podía evitarlo, le hervía la sangre ver a Cassie con él

-el sentimiento es mutuo Adam. Y créeme que no me detendrás.- había respondido él con su serenidad exterior pero con su efervescencia interior. Odiaba que ese chico le repitiera lo mismo cada vez que lo veía. No, odiaba al chico, punto.

-no quiero que estés con él Cassie. No te conviene- y ahí estaba su abuela, controlando su vida social.

Cassie sentía una gran atracción hacia Jake pero se negaba a darle rienda suelta pues aún desconfiaba de su fama de cazador de brujas, pero era muy buen amigo, y un gran besador, pero mierda que difícil era decidir si creer en él o no. También estaba Faye que se le insinuaba a Jake y le recordaba la noche que pasaron juntos hace varios años, años antes de que una rubia llegara a poner el mundo de cabeza de los chicos.

¿Todo era muy complicado? Definitivamente no.

Las cosas estaban claras. Diana quería a Adam, pero él estaba celoso de Cassie a la vez que ansiaba volver con Diana, Diana amaba a Adam pero algo se removió en su interior cuando vio al primo de Melissa. Cassie estaba hecha un lío, Jake, el círculo, su abuela. Jake estaba claro en lo que quería. A Cassie. Y haría lo que fuera por ella. Lo que fuera…

Pero los chicos no tenían intención de dar su brazo a torcer.

La pregunta no es ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? La pregunta es ¿Por qué complican tanto las cosas?


	2. Chapter 2 Celos

holaa gracias por los reviews espero que les guste... intente poner a Jake como el chico " bad-ass" de la serie pero no me sale mucho para los efectos que quiero de la relacion de Jake y Cassie.

Espero que les guste. Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPLICATED<strong>

**"El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba."Salomón. Rey de Israel.**

La envidia no es buena consejera, te carcome por dentro y hace que veas todo rojo.

¿Era envidia lo que sentía Cassie cuando veía a Jake hablar con cualquier otra chica? ¿Quería eso decir que estaba por fin asimilando sus sentimientos por el rubio conocido como "chico malo"?

CASSIE POV

No se que me pasa, es increíble la rabia que me da cuando veo a Jake hablando con cualquier otra chica que no sea yo, hasta me da rabia que hable con Diana y ella esta enamorada de Adam.

-No es rabia Cassie. Son Celos- me dijo Melissa cuando le conte, en estos momentos era la persona mas imparcial que podría encontrar.

Faye tenía una obsesión con Jake.

Adam tenía una obsesión conmigo y con Diana.

Diana estaba enamorada de Adam pero algo me decía que ese chico moreno, el primo de Melissa le removió una fibra sensible. Además si le explicaba algo a Diana ella diría que si me gusta Jake porque ella quiere estar con Adam, aunque puede que no este siendo justa con ella, ha sido muy buena amiga conmigo y todo pero no podía evitar dudar de lo que me dijera sobre mis sentimientos.

Mi abuela estaba claro que no quería a Jake, así que ella de lejos era la persona menos adecuada para hablar sobre sentimientos.

Asi que solo me quedaba Melissa, ella había demostrado ser una persona leal con todos los del círculo, aunque Faye la considerara su costilla, la mugre de su uña, su mejor amiga, su hermana etc, Melissa sabía como ser amiga de todos. Y me lo había demostrado. Ella lo único que sufría era la partida de Nick, un gran chico, lástima que haya tenido que sufrir ese feo accidente.

-no lo se Melissa. Él tiene esta fama de cazador de brujas, y siento que si me permito confiar en él, voy a terminar desilusionada y con el corazón roto.- dije suspirando y sentándome en su cama.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que has dicho "con el corazón roto? Sabes que ya lo tienes en ti. Confróntalo, que te explique si es o no un cazador de brujas. He visto como actúa, en cierto modo se parece a Nick, está nervioso. Y si quiere tener algo contigo debe explicarte porque se ha ganado la fama que tiene.

-Está bien. Lo haré.- pero no me moví ni un centímetro de mi posición.

-Vamos Cassie. Eres una bruja, tienes mayor poder de lo que cualquiera soñaría, has desafiado a la muerte. ¿Y te asusta hablar con un chico?. Eres absurda- se rió ella.

-Es diferente.- no se en que radicaba la diferencia pero algo debía haber por ahí.

-oh si muy diferente. ¿A ver dime tu que es tan diferente?- se sentó frente a mi sonriéndome burlonamente.

-No lo se Melissa. La muerte es algo diferente a sentirte atraído por alguien- respondí pensativa.

-De acuerdo te concedo ésta. Pero tienes que hablar con él. Y cuando hables con él me vas a explicar todo lo que te dijo.- no pude evitar reírme. Melissa no era la persona que decía ser. Podía tener su parte de " la chica perra" que dice lo que piensa, pero dentro de ella hay una persona bastante dulce y que se preocupa por los demás, podía decir lo mismo de Faye pero a ella es más difícil accederle.

JAKE POV

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cuan perjudicial para mi podría ser la estúpida fama que me había ganado de cazador de brujas. Era inútil en sus momento preocuparse por una nimiedad cuando tenía que cuidar de mi hermano por la muerte de mis padres, era apenas un irracional adolescente que no había podido superar lo que vio cuando era un niño.

Pero ahora que me quería acercar a Cassie, esa chica que desborda cinismo y sarcasmo pero que es más frágil que un diente de león, mi estúpida reputación mal ganada pesaba sobre mis hombros como dos yunques.

-Jake- esa voz. Me giré y me encontré con una melena de cabello rubio, con unos ojos celestes que dicen todo pero no dicen nada.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó.

Le indiqué con una mano que se sentara en el sillón que adornaba la sala en la que Nick vivió, agradeció con una tímida sonrisa que me regaló el cielo y se sentó.

"Ahora es cuando Jake Arsmtrong. Tienes que explicarle todo lo que has hecho para merecer esa reputación de chico malo que caza a las brujas"


	3. Chapter 3 CAPITULO FINAL

**hola muchas gracias por sus reviews...les doy la noticia de que este es el capi final de este mini fic. **

**¿Por que tan corto? porque no me parecía necesario alargar el fic, si bien cambié un poco la personalidad de Melissa y el rol de Jake es mas o menos lo que pienso que debería suceder entre Jake y Cassie. No tengo nada en contra de Adam, me agrada pero no con Cassie si no con Dayana. Espero que disfruten este capi final y que hayan disfrutado del fic...**

**si han leido The Hunger games ( los juegos del hambre) pueden pasarse por mi ones shot que hice de Finnick y Annie que se llama " el amor siempre triunfa" está ubicado al final de sinsajo (mockingjay)... **

**Espero sus reviews y que visiten mis demás historias... UN ABRAZO...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO FINAL: LA VERDAD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuando el error se hace colectivo adquiere la fuerza de una verdad."<strong>

Gustavo Le Bon (PSICÓLOGO FRANCÉS)

* * *

><p><strong>JAKE POV<strong>

-Si. Quiero hablar contigo pero quiero aclararte algo primero- le dije un poco nervioso. La invité a sentarse y ella lo hizo prestándome toda la atención que es capas de expresar.

-Tú dirás- respondió ella. Supongo que un poco impaciente.

Me senté delante de ella y aún nervioso comencé a explicarle porque creen que soy un cazador de brujas.

-Cuando mis padres murieron Nick y yo éramos muy pequeños todavía. Él era el tranquilo de los dos, yo casi siempre estaba en peleas, o en la oficina de la mama de Faye- mostré una sonrisa irónica.- y eso continuó hasta que me fui del pueblo. Una vez estaba de visita cuando un antiguo compañero me interceptó, todos los brujos sabíamos que él era un cazador así que cuando me vieron con él la gente o los brujos inventaron su propia novela patética en su mente. Ya sabes muchos inventan cuando no pueden explicar algo. Lo que si es cierto es que nunca me preocupé por desmentirlos, nunca me ha importado lo que piensen de mi. Bueno ahora si, pero sólo me importa lo que _tú _pienses de mi. ¿Me darías la oportunidad de mostrarte que no soy lo que todos piensan que soy?-le pedí rezando para mis adentros que me de una oportunidad. Ella asintió en silencio y yo sonreí felíz lo que hizo que ella sonriera y se riera.

-Supongo que es bueno saber lo que de verdad pasó. Ahmm…creo que… a mi también me importa sólo lo que tu pienses de mi…- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. Adorable.

-¿No importa Adam?- ese chico es bastante fastidioso.

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?- respondió ella enfadada.

Se ve adorable enfadada. No pude evitar sonreír. Aunque lo hice por dos razones en específico. 1, porque me alegro que me haya aclarado que Adam no le interesa y 2 porque se ve adorable enfadada.

Me acerqué más a ella hasta que sólo unos centímetros separaban nuestros labios. Ella luchaba con sus ojos para que se fijaran en los míos.

-Solo me cercioro.- con eso junté nuestros labios y nos fundimos en el mejor beso que he recibido nunca.

**CASIE POV.**

Me besó. Me besó. Me sentía como una quinceañera en su primer beso. Aunque obviamente este no fuera mi primer beso y yo no era una quinceañera.

-Un poco apresurado pero no veo porque no hacerlo ya. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo con esa sonrisa seductora de chico malo que me encanta.

Lo besé de nuevo y respondí-: sí.

Ese día le explicamos a mi abuela lo que Jake me había explicado y ella aceptó a regañadientes que Jake fuera parte de mi vida.

Los del círculo quedaron impactados, sobretodo Faye quien creía que tendría a Jake por siempre. Adam se mostró impresionado mientras que Dayana evaluaba mi actitud respecto a Jake y respecto a Adam.

Más tarde ese día Dayana llegó a mi casa molesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

-Sucede que pensé que eras mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba tanto Jake. Melissa lo sabía y yo no. ¿No confías en mi?- ahora lucía más decepcionada que molesta.

Yo suspiré resignada y me decidí ser sincera con ella, apreciaba su amistad y no la quería perder por nada.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y confío en ti. Lo que sucedió es que yo sabía tus sentimientos por Adam y pensé que por ellos me dirías que si me gustaba Jake cuando estaba asustada de asumirlo. Así que por eso no te dije nada. Creo que te subestime y lo siento.- Decirlo en voz alta me hacía sentir como una mala persona que piensa que su mejor amiga le aconsejaría bajo su propio beneficio.

Su rostro cambió de tristeza a una sentimiento que no supe definir.

-¿Eso piensas de mi? ¿Crees que sería capaz de decirte algo tan egoísta?- retó ella.

-Ahora que lo dije en voz alta se que no. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que temía asumir mis sentimientos por él, creo que no pensé claramente y si lo pensé. Lo siento. Se que no eres así.- me disculpé de nuevo, tenía mis ojos aguados a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-De acuerdo te perdono. Pero quiero que sepas que te hubiera dicho que pensaras en quien te dolería perder o sin quien te dolería estar. Si la respuesta hubiera sido Adam me hubiera hecho a un lado para que él decidiera lo mejor para él. Y si fuera Jake te diría lo mismo. Eres mi mejor amiga Cassie puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo se. Gracias Dayana.- La abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Ahora cuéntame cómo pasó todo con Jake.

Ese día me di cuenta de que nada en la vida es complicado. Los complicados somos los seres humanos que no sabemos apreciar la verdadera belleza o la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas.

Nada es complicado, nosotros lo complicamos. Y aunque ésta vez lo aprendí por las buenas, se que me esperan cosas que aprenderé por las malas.

También aprendí que si dejamos que los demás guíen nuestra verdad, nuestra verdad se convertirá en una mentira y nuestra mentira en una verdad y ése precisamente es el error que debemos evitar cometer.

**F I N**

* * *

><p>ES CORTO LO SE, PERO A MI PARECER ES SUSTANCIOSO EN LO QUE RESPECTA A LA RELACION DE JAKE Y CASSIE QUE ES LO QUE EN VERDAD ME IMPORTA... SI QUIEREN UN CAPI MÁS PUEDO HACERLO DE LO CONTRARIO ESTE ES EL FINAL...:)<p> 


End file.
